Reaching for the sky
by Arackna15
Summary: -'Yeah . . . its just my luck to be treated like royalty but how long can I play this out before they catch on . . . before I can find a way back home'- Cleo is confused, lost, having a silent panic attack, and is trying to use her non-existent acting skills to the test. What is going on is what I'll like to ask?
1. Prologue

**I don't own any of the tutenstain characters. I only own my own.**

**Warning: Violent content, sexual themes, language, death, age difference, etc**

'_Thoughts.'_

"Talking."

**A/N: Anything that's mentioned throughout this story about Egyptian life and how they lived will probably be made up by me, I don't think I have the time to twist both truth and fiction together. And please excuse any of the moments in the museum, I haven't been in enough of them to actually know what actually happens.**

**P.S: In Egyptian times, it was custom to marry your siblings but there isn't any incest or anything in this story. **

**Prologue:**

"Enough of this!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as he glared daggers into her head, "I will not discuss this with you again dear sister!" He turned his back on her as he tried to calm himself, taking deep breaths.

She frowned harshly as she watched him, "Dear brother, it is tradition that have been past on from generations. As pharaoh of this great land you must uphold tradition and marry me." She spoke calmly as she continued to stare at his back.

Tutankhansetamun frowned harshly as he shook his head, clear not amused, "I am pharaoh, my will is the will of the gods." He turned his head and looked at Akner, "I will not marry you, Akner. That is my final decision." He growled loudly as he turned and looked at her, "I will not make the same mistake that father made during his life time dear sister. Neither you nor mother will get in my way . . . or you both will stand to be taken down from my path."

Akner looked at him, shocked at his cold hearted comment, "Why? . . . . Why would you say such a thing?" She looked into his cold eyes and shrank back in fear.

She could always remember those emotionless eyes, even when they were children. She wished she could have been a better bigger sister to her only younger brother if she had known he would of ended up turning into the very person that was standing in front of her.

"You ask me why I would say such a thing." He laughed with no humor in his voice, "Akner, do not ever bring up the subject of marriage ever again." He suddenly stopped laughing and gave her that look that felt colder then ice, "Do what you did when I was just a child and leave me to my own."

She winced at the bite of that comment and felt guilt wash over her like cold water and nodded her head as she bowed, "Yes your highness." She spoke softly as she stepped back towards the doorway with her head still bowed until she left completely.

He sighed as he leaned his head down slightly, pinching the bridge of his nose in an annoyance, knowing that this conversation would never be over until he willing picked his bride. He flopped down onto his elegance low bed, the soft fur of animal skin decorating it with such beautiful dark colors and the pillars that stood on each side of the bed held a see through soft black material that cover the sides, hiding the pharaoh and his bed. He laid his head down on his tan pillow made of fur and sighed more deeply this time.

He couldn't stand the thought of marriage. To his sister, to some women his mother would pick for him or any women in fact. He felt that even in his own cambers he wouldn't be safe. With the struggle for power creating a war between his power hungry family, he really didn't need to be stabbed in the back by the one person who was supposed to be watching it. He shook his head as he covered his face with his arm.

"This is getting out of control . . . I am the proud pharaoh of Egypt," He mumbled, "I will not be defeated by anyone."

"Your highness?" One of his servants called for his attention, his entire being bowing on the floor, his face not visible as he spoke.

"Speak." Tutankhansetamun grumbled out his reply.

"One of the priestess . . . the high priestess was found by the river this morning," The lowly started, waiting for a response before he continued, "One of the farmers found her in the river, looking lost and speaking . . . weirdly."

Tutankhansetamun sat up, looking at the lowly sevant on the floor with his head bowed, "What nonsense are you speaking?" He spoke slowly, "Why should such news be of importance to me?"

The servant did not once look up as he continued to speak. "Your highness, the priestess is of great importance. She is the one out of all the others has the favor of the gods," He paused slightly, "Thus the only one with true power. Have you forgotten, your highness? You have earned her favor out of all your siblings."

He frowned as he listened, "You mean _she_ was found at the river . . . which one?"

"The Nile River, your highness."

He quickly stood up from his place on his bed, "Where is she now?!"

The servant shuddered at the raise of his voice, "At her cambers, sire. We had trouble bring her with us, she . . . seemed not to . . . . have the right mind."

Tutankhansetamun didn't wait for the servant to finish his sentence as he walked past him and towards the door way, "Return to your duties," He turned slightly, "Tell no one of this." He turned back around and walked away.

"As you wish, sire." The servant called after him.

He frowned as he walked towards the hallway of his dwelling, _'How could this have happened?'_ He turned a sharp corner, his eyes narrowed as he continued to walk, paying no attention to all the servant and guards that bowed down to him in respect, _'how could the strongest defense against my family be effected by their earthy deeds? She would not stand for treason. Have they figure out that without her, they could be that much closer to grabbing the thrown? . . . No I will not allow her to die.'_

He couldn't let her die, not now. Not when he was valuable.

He walked towards the entrance of his dwelling, gesturing the servant at the front of bring along the cartherage that was pulled along by horses. He felt in the rush to reach her dwelling, to be quick before word get out that she has been weakened.

He quickly climbed in, telling the handler of the cartherage where to go and to make hast.

"As you wish, your highness."

* * *

><p>She breathed quickly as she looked around her, turning her whole body around and around as she took in her surroundings, <em>'This is a dream, isn't it? . . . . Everything seems so real.'<em>

She finally stopped spinning, feeling a little bit dizzy as she turned her attention towards a group of men, wearing wrap around skirts that were belted around the waist, with dirt on their faces and looks of concern as they watched her.

"Her high priestess . . . are you feeling ill?" One of them stepped up towards her cautiously, keeping his shoulders hunched over and his head slightly down as he kept his distance from her.

She tilted her head, "Her high priestess?" She turned her head around from side to side, looking around the beautiful palace like place, "You mean . . . me?" She pointed to herself as she turned to look back at him.

He flinched as he suddenly fell to his knees and bowed his head lower, "Forgive me her high priestess! Punish me for my disrespect of her high priestess title!"

She flinched back slightly, clearly disturbed by the sudden turn of events, "What? Uhh, hey, calm down okay? I'm not going to hurt you." She slowly spoke, seeing the other men crumble to their knees and bow down, pleading for forgiveness.

She panicked slightly as she backed up slightly, watching them beg for forgiveness from her, "Okay, enough! I'm not going to hurt you!" She yelled over their voices, only to be startled when they suddenly stopped talking all at once and silents filled the air between them.

"Her high priestess forgives us lowly servants?" A younger looking one on the left side of her spoke in a timid manner as he kept his head bowed.

She sighed as she nodded, "Yes . . . her high priestess forgives you all."

"Will her high priestess allow her lowly servants to dress her in a dry garment?" The young one asked.

She sighed, looking back at how much she struggled with them in the beginning, refusing them to even touch her after they had pulled her away from the Nile River. She felt bad, slapping that young maid looking girl that obviously wanted her in warm, dry clothes oppose to the wet ones she was wearing right now.

She looked down at herself, seeing that she was wearing a beautifully decorated strapless sheath dress that reached down towards her ankle. She would have admired the way it hugged her body in the right way if not for the fact that she was dripping wet from the river and shivering slightly, feeling kinda cold.

"You'll give me a change of clothes?" She asked, "I don't have any money to give you though."

They turned their head to look at each other slightly from their bowed position but made no move to move from their position.

"Her high priestess," One of the older looking one gained her attention, "I'm afraid I do not know what _money_ is but I assure you that everything here belong to you, her high priestess, and" He spoke in a calm but gentle way, "As also in owning us."

Her eyes widen as she let all that he said sink into her mind, _'Oh gosh, this dream is so . . . werid, please let me wake up . . . please, please.'_

She laughed nervously as she rubbed at her arm, "Then . . . okay," She sighed, "Dress me with dry clothes."

One of them slowly stood up, walking towards her, keeping his shoulders hunched as he gestured for her to follow him without making a move to touch her or get into her personal space, "This way, her high priestess."

She frowned as she walked after him, "Why do you keep calling me that? My name isn't high priestess, its Cleo." She looked around, taking in the design of where they were walking.

The older servant trembled, "Many pardons her high priestess," His lowered a bit as he continued walking, pacing his steps even so Cleo would be able to walk at her own pace, "But I lowly servant as myself can not be allowed to address her priestess with such formality." He turned towards her, his eyes on the ground, "Unless her priestess wishes for this lowly for it to happen."

She frowned a little more, "No . . . no . . . of course not."

He nodded his head as he suddenly stopped in front of a door, bowing a bit more as he pushed the door with his fingers, not looking into the room, "Her high priestess seemed to have forgotten but this is her priestess sleeping camber." He backed away from her a bit more as he gestured for her to walk inside.

She nodded slightly as she walked into the room, staring in awe at all the dark colored designs in the room. She looked over the black colored chairs and over the low bed, with pillars at all the sides with a white slightly see through material, covering the white furry bed with matching pillows.

"Her high priestess?" A woman who looked to be in her thirty's waited by the doorway, looking at her curiously, "Does her high priestess wish to dress in dry clothing?" She asked, waiting for Cleo's answer.

Cleo looked at the women, "What's your name?" She had to finally ask, this whole dream thing was actually starting to scare the crap out of her.

The woman looked started by that question and quickly bowed her head, "I am called Edfu, her high priestess." She looked up again, "Would her high priestess like to dress now?"

Cleo nodded her head, "Yes, Edfu, that would be great."

Edfu waited by the door, staring at Cleo curiously. Cleo frowned as she started back at her, _'Did I miss something?'_

"Will her high priestess invite me in?" She tilted her head slightly.

Cleo made an expression that said, 'oh' before she moved her mouth to invite her in, "Come in . . . "

She bowed her head as she walked in the room. For the first time Cleo noticed that she had dresses draped over her arm as she approached her, "Please, her high priestess, remove the soiled clothing."

Cleo blushed, hugging herself as she realized that Edfu wanted her to get naked in front of her, "Uhh, could you please turn around?"

Edfu looked at her, "Her high priestess, please do not be modest. I have seen her high priestess unclothed many times before," She bowed her head, "Her high needs not worry about how she appears. You are perfect."

Cleo knotted her eye brows together as she listened to her, "That's impossible. There is no way that you could have seen me naked. I don't even know you. You don't even know me. What is going on here? Why won't I wake up? This is a dream, right?!" Cleo panicked slightly as she grabbed at the sides of her head, her fingers finding dreadlocks that reached her ears.

Edfu clearly looked concerned, placing the dresses onto the back of one chair, "Her high priestess, please calm down-"

"I am not a high priestess! Stop calling me that! Stop whatever joke this is and let me go home! I've played along with this game and I want it to stop!" She gripped at her dreadlocks and pulled slightly, winching in pain at the harsh tug, gasping at the feeling of real pain coursing through her veins as she pulled at them again.

Edfu approached her, spreading her arms and fingers but keeping her distance as she tried to calm Cleo down, panicking as she watched Cleo pull at her hair in an effort to harm herself, "Please, her high priestess, discontinue that. Please of the love of this lowly servant, I beg of you to stop. If you wish to harm something please place thy punishment on to me!" She kneeled in front of her.

Cleo felt tears at the corner her coffee colored eyes, staring down at Edfu, kneeling in front her, "Oh gosh . . . this is real . . . this whole thing is real . . . " She pulled her fingers away from her hair, seeing that she could really feel pain and that this place that she thought was a fragment of her imagination is actually happening.

Edfu frowned slightly, "Of course, her high priestess," She easily agreed although she had no idea what Cleo was talking about, "Will her high priestess not resort to harming herself?" She timidly asked in real concern.

Cleo slowly nodded as a single tear fell down her cheek, she reached up and wiped it away, "I'll stop . . ."

Edfu smiled slightly as she slowly stood, watching Cleo as she walked backwards and grabbed the dresses gently and with grace, "Please, take the wet clothing off of her high priestess so that I may dress her."

Cleo hesitantly pealed the dress off slowly, pulling it off of her until she could step out of the wet clothing, looking down to notice that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. She felt her cheeks heat up as she pulled off her leather sandals with her toes.

As Cleo undressed herself she didn't noticed that Edfu turned to grab a bowl of warm water and a soft clean cloth, "Her high priestess, this lowly servant will begin to wash the filth off of thy body."

Cleo stared at her with wide eyes, _'First she sees me naked, now she's asking me if she can clean me . . . things cannot get any crazier.' _ She shook her head, "I can clean myself-" She stopped mid-sentence as she noticed Edfu expression.

"It is a servant's job to serve those that own us." She explained slowly, "I am her high priestess loyal servant; I will do my duties that her high priestess has entrusted me to do . . . even if her high priestess mind is not at the right place at the moment." She smiled slightly as she walked towards Cleo, kneeling as she put the bowl of warm scented water in front of her, dipping the clean cloth into it, "I'm sure he high priestess will seen fight this illness and return to us once more."

Cleo shivered as the warm wet cloth was rubbed along her legs, up her navel and her chest, over her breast and her neck, down her arms and shoulders, up her butt towards her shoulder blades. Edfu used another cloth to drip the warm wet in and wiped her face clean, "Return? Illness?"

Edfu hummed softly as she focus on what she was doing, "Yes, the illness of the mind. Her high priestess seems to have forgotten many thing," She finished up by placing the cloths into the bowl, pushing it aside as she stood, grabbed a white silky flowly dress, pulling it up and helping Cleo in by doing most of the work, "We lowly servants are concerned for her high priestess," She let the dress go so it would drape down towards Cleo's ankles, "We wish for Her high priestess to get well . . ." She looked down sadly.

Cleo felt clean, letting the scent of fresh roses fill her nose. She felt warm and clearly feeling dry as the soft silk material of the strapless dress hugged her form. She didn't know what to say to such a comment. She couldn't well tell her that she has memories of cars, high building, running water, TV, radios, electric lighting, and most of cell phones. She couldn't tell her that maybe she was from a different time and that she had somehow appeared here.

Edfu walked towards a table at the far right, grabbing a tray filled with little bowl of colors in them with different sized brushes on the side, "Will her high priestess allow me to place markings upon her face?"

Cleo frowned, looking down at the tray, _'does that mean she wants to . . . put make up on me?' _Cleo slowly nodded her head, watching as Edfu to a smaller brush, placing the tip lightly in the bowl with black.

"May her high priestess close her eyes?" She smiled slightly.

Cleo closed her eyes, feeling the brush going along her eyelashes, _'Eyeliner.' _ She felt another brush, larger than the last one, going over her lips getting every inch. _'Lipstick.'_

Edfu placed the tray away, "Her high priestess is now ready." She bent down and cleaned away the mess, grabbing the wet dress from the floor with one hand as she grabbed the bowl of water with the other hand. She bowed down, "This servant has complete her duties, please call for me if there is anything her high priestess wish for." She walked towards the door backwards as she kept her head bowed, "Please rest, her high priestess." She said before she left, closing the door behind her.

Now Cleo was left alone, left to stew in her own thoughts, _'What am I going to do now? How am I going to get back? Can I get back? Can anyone one in this place help me?!' _She mental screamed at herself. She didn't know what to do but she had to force herself to be thankful that she wasn't out in the desert or worst. She shuddered to herself as she wrapped her arms around herself, _'Yeah . . . its just my luck to be treated like royalty but how long can I play this out before they catch on . . . before I can find a way back home?' _She looked towards the window, seeing the sun beat down on the rest of the palace-like place, _'I can pull this off. All I have to do is be the high priestess and I'll be okay until I can get back home.'_

She frowned harshly as she tried to think back on how she even got her.

* * *

><p>He was almost there at <em>her<em> dwelling place he would see it in a short distance. His leg continues to bounce as he watched his catherage get closer. He need to make it there before anything big happens. If his servant was telling the truth, that _her_ mind is not in the right place then there might be hope to beat his siblings again and gain her favor like the first time.

He had no time to waste, _'Cleo, wait for me.'_

**A/N: Okay, here, I promised that I would rewrite this story and I'm actually a lot happier with this. And also please down get annoyed with how much "Her High Priestess" is said. I mean that's what I feel like servants would say in this type of situation. Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE TUTENSTEIN CHARATERS. I ONLY OWN MY OWN.**

**Warning: Violent content, sexual themes, language, death, age difference, etc**

**A/N: Lol thank you SuperHeroAnimeGeek for reviewing. And also that one called 'Guest' Thanks for liking this story.**

**Chapter 1: **

He was greeted by her priestess's servant at the front entrance, he watched as the servant bowed his head, "Your highness," the servant greeted.

"Take me to your mistress," He commanded with an air of authority, "Take me to her high priestess now!" He ordered, not waiting to see if the servant was going to feed him excuses on the reason her high priestess wouldn't be available. He would not be denied.

The servant shrank back at Tutensteins voice, "Of course, sire. Please follow me." He turned slightly and began to walk towards the direction of her room, trembling in concern for her high priestess. He glance back slightly, only catching a glimpse of Tutensteins leather sandals.

Tutenstein noticed the servant glancing back at him, "Eyes forward, servant. Do not disappoint me."

The servant turned his head completely forward, focusing on the task at hand. He turned a right corner, taking a few steps and finally standing in front of Cleo's door, "Please, your highness, allow me to address your presence to her high priestess." He looked at the door, "She has not been herself-"

"Enough. Announce my presence." Tutenstein interrupted him.

The servant nodded his head, "Yes, your highness." He lightly knocked on the door, "Her high priestess has a royal visitor."

Tutenstein stared at the door, willing for it to open by itself. _'Let me in Cleo.'_

Cleo turned her head from her position on the bed, she frowned slightly as she slowly sat up on her bed and looked towards the bed. _'A visitor? Impossible . . . '_

"Shall I let him in?" A voice she recognized as one of the men that beg on the ground earlier, seeped through the door.

'_Should I refuse? What happens if I do? . . . Should I risk letting them in an trying to act the part? Wouldn't they see past my facade?' _She shook her head softly, slowly standing up from the soft bed as she stared at the door.

She cleared her throat quietly to herself as she spoke with a slightly strong voice, "Come in."

The door opened quickly, the man from before had his head bowed, "Her high priestess, his highness request your attention."

Cleo watched as he quickly exited the room, gasping softly as she watched another young looking guy replacing him. Her breath was catch in her throat as she took in the sight of him. She had to be honest, she had never seen such a guy like himself.

'_He is beautiful . . .' _She could only think as she took in the sight of him. His icy blue eyes, lightly tan skin, shaggy black hair fell behind his ears, his plump kiss able lips, and she couldn't forget how fit he looked. She feel her cheeks flush as she noticed his own wrap around skirt that honestly looked handmade and expanse wrapped around his narrow waist, leaving much to be imagined.

He looked at her, watching her stare at him with an unreadable expression on her face. He stepped closer towards her, gesturing for the servant to close the door to give them privacy, "Her high priestess?"

She looked up towards his eyes and felt her cheeks flush even more, she cleared her throat as she noticed that the door was closed. _'Is he and this high priestess together?' _She silently wondered as she watched him approach her, "Mmmh?"

He raised an elegant eyebrow and stared down at her, "Are you feeling well?" He reached his hand out and lightly touched her arm.

She flinched slightly at the touch, not used to it seeing as the other people around her seem to avoid touching her at all cost. She looked down at his hand and then back at him, "No . . . no, I'm not alright." She felt tears at the corner of her eyes again. She didn't know why but she just couldn't hide her uneasiness deep inside her anymore. She placed her hand over his that was still on her arm, "What's your name?"

His eyes widen as he watched her become vulnerable right before his eyes, he had near seen her act like . . . this. He looked down at where her hand was touching his in a gestured that told him that she wanted to be comforted, but he couldn't help but notice how warm her hands were, "If you aren't well then I shall call my own personal royal doctor to examine her high priestess." _'She has forgotten me?'_

Cleo shook her head, gripping his hand a little tighter, "No . . . please no doctors." She looked at him pleadingly, "No doctors."

He nodded slowly, "Tutankhansetamun," he spoke slowly, "I am the pharaoh of Egypt." He announced himself as he looked into her eyes. "And you are her high priestess, Cleo, the most powerful of all priest and priestess all alike."

Her eyes widened, she pulled her hands away from his as soon as she heard that he was the pharaoh of Egypt. _'Pharaoh? Him?! Oh gosh! And I'm the most powerful what?! I can't do this! I can't assume this person's life like I belonged here- . . .' _She mentally stopped herself, _'Wait . . . her name was Cleo too? Do I really look like her that no one's able to tell the difference?'_

He grabbed her hand before she could completely move it away, "Are you not feeling well . . . Cleo?" He spoke softly.

She looked at him again, "Do you really care? . . . Do you really care if I'm okay or not?" She pulled her hand from his but in vain as he kept a grip on her hand. _'Shit . . . why'd I say that? Where the heck did that come from?'_

He frowned. "If I didn't care for your well-being then there would be no reason for me to be here, at your dwelling place," His jaw was set straight, "Are you implying that there's something I want from you? Or is this whole illness of the mind one of your damn tricks, her _high _priestess."

She trembled at his cold expression turned even colder, "Your eyes . . ." She blurted out as she tried to shrink back away from him.

"My eyes?" He stepped more into her personal space as he continued to stare into her eyes.

"They're so cold," She felt cornered, "They didn't feel warm when your expression held concern . . . " She looked down towards the floor, "So I had to ask. Are you here because you care? Are is there something else that you came here for?" _"Where is this coming from?'_

He looked shocked as he loosened his grip but still held onto her hand, "You . . . her high priestess never seem to stop impressing me." His expression became relaxed, "You said the same thing to me when I was seven years of age . . . I never really under stood it until now . . ." He tugged at her hand slightly, ". . . Look at me."

She slowly complied, her coffee colored eyes looking into his icy blue ones. She found that she couldn't look away. Like she pleasantly forgotten her problems and the look of those beautiful eyes from a beautiful man made her heart beat loudly, she swore that he could hear it through her chest. She shivered softly as his other hand came up and cupped her cheek softly, holding onto her gaze. And she couldn't help the soft gasp coming from her lips as his eyes swirled softly with emotions but she couldn't make out what they were . . . no it was more like she didn't want to read them for fear of . . . something she didn't understand.

He looked into her eyes, watching as confusion and awe passed through them and swirled around them, filling those beautiful deep brown pools of her eyes, "You really have forgotten everything?" He spoke softly as he slowly, hesitantly rubbed his thumb over her cheek, "Forgotten . . . all that was said and done?"

Her cheeks felt hot as she watched his lips move, his tongue visible during a particular roll of a word, "Like . . . what?" She licked her lips, feeling her mouth go dry. _'What is wrong with you? Just because you haven't had any . . . fine piece of hunk flirt with you back home doesn't mean that you can drool over one when someone like him pulls the moves on you! Don't forget! You're stuck in the past and you don't know how to get back!'_

He stepped closer towards her, feeling the heat of her body washing over him pleasantly, _'What is wrong with me?' _He stared at her, taking in the sight of her being so soft and not so guarded, "Come back with me to my dwelling place." He blurted out with a serious expression, "You will not be safe here."

Cleo was startled out of her daze and blinked a couple of times before what he had said sunk in, "What?" She frowned, "Why wouldn't I be safe-" She stopped herself as she stared up at him, _'I need to trust him . . .' _Was the thought that ran through her head and she slowly nodded her head.

He looked at her with a satisfied expression, "Good," His thumb still lightly tracing her cheek, he couldn't help himself, he never was one to indulge in touching but he found that touching her felt strangely pleasant, "No need to bring any of your belongings, I will have my servants bring you anything that you so desire."

She frowned as she slowly turned her gaze away from him, looking around the room that was supposedly hers and then looked back at him, _'Okay . . . as much as this is any girls fantasy . . . why do I feel guilty?' _She shook her head, "I have my own things." _'I think.' _She smiled slightly, "There's no need for that type of trouble."

He looked at her, completely surprised by her words. _'Even when her mind is ill, she still thinks of others.' _He, for the first time in years, chuckled softly as he gave her an amused expression, "Always the care giver, Cleo?" He teased slightly, "You're more amusing then the women that father tries to throw at me." He fixed her a look that told her that he just remembered something, "Don't give any person any news on your mental health," He started, "Many people would take advantage of such an important being such as yourself."

She looked up at him, "Who's to say that you aren't?"

He tensed at her words, " . . . When you give me such a vulnerable sight of yourself . . ." He trailed off, for the first time, not knowing how to finish a sentence. He shook his head, "Order your servants to gather your belongings so that we may leave at once." He stepped from her personal space and turned towards the door, "And pick three to join along side us."

Cleo couldn't help but stare at him helplessly, _'What?'_

* * *

><p>"Can you believe him mother?!" Akner threw her pillow against the wall in anger, "He dismissed me like I was nothing, mother, like I was a common peasant and I was no longer worthy of his presents." She huffed loudly, clearly annoyed.<p>

Her mother, Akila, frowned harshly, "Did his highness really deny your marriage proposal?" She sat at the edge of Akner's bed, staring at her with a concerned expression.

"What do you think mother?! Why would I create such lies about something is serious, mother?!" She screeched before she flapped onto her bed in frustration, "Mother, he hates me . . ." She sighed harshly, turning her head to rest her cheek on her other pillow to stare at her mother.

Akila was and is still a beautiful women that Akner late father picked among the other suitors begging for his hand in marriage. She was a kind women who was burned by her husband as her jealous got the best of her. Any women would want their husbands to belong to only them but it seemed the late pharaoh would hand out his love to any women and every women. Akila felt embarrassed and regretful to have meet such a man who took on multiple wife but as she was blessed with her children, she focused all her love towards them.

Akila shook her head, "Hate is such a strong word, Akner." She cooed, "Why not find another man would will love you? A man who would be at your beck and call." She smiled softly, "I would be proud, none the less." She rubbed at her back in a soothing manner.

Akner sat up smacking her mothers hand away from her, "Because mother!" She screamed, "He's the pharaoh and I am to be his bride, to protect him from all those that wish take advantage of him."

Akila sighed to herself, she now saw her mistake, _'This child see's me as a friend . . . not a mother . . . where did I go wrong with her?' _She shook her head, _'There is a thing of too much love . . .' _She looked towards her daughter, "He does not wish to marry you Akner. Find another." She voice laced with sternness.

Akner ignore her mother's tone of voice, " . . . I should pay a visit to the high priestess . . ." She smiled slightly, "She would be able to leaned me her power." She looked relieved.

Akila pressed a hand towards her chest, watching her daughter with eyes full of concern and worry, _'Must you torchor me Amun, even after death, some part of you must still bring me pain. Oh, late pharaoh, Amun, let her mind rest.' _She shook her head a bit more as she stood up and looked towards the door, watching as a servants expression mirrored hers.

* * *

><p>His heart trembled within his chest and he breathed deeply as he stepped out of her room. Never in his life had he became close to let himself enjoy physical touch. Tutankhansetamun never thought that staring into a person's eyes would give him such pleasure as he watched what his presents did to them. He closed his eyes for a few seconds as he recalled her gaze, looking at him like it was the first time she has ever laid eyes onto his form. And she looked dazed as she drank in the sight of him.<p>

He felt embarrassed to know that he was doing the same. Feeling as if this is the first time he's ever seen her but not at the same time. He opened his eyes, feeling slightly confused with this sudden whirl of emotions brewing within his chest, making everything more and more confusing.

He wanted her.

He felt startled with this sudden attraction, this sudden need to touch her, to make her fear everything only to have her look at him as he was the light in every dark room. He ran a hand threw his hair, "She was right . . . love will not be easy to deal with."

**A/N: Okay heres the first chapter. I had trouble with my laptop so I just decide to transfer the files on my desktop to finish this, tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Warning: Sexual content, character death, language, etc.**

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews, I finally got this down, sorry for the long wait, but I sort of have some time now, between school and work so I'll update semi-regular lol but that's not a promise. **

Chapter 2:

Cleo breathed deeply as she watched her 'things' being packed into a grand looking cartherage, _'I guess this is happening for real . . . I'm going to go live with the pharaoh of Egypt . . . in his palace . . . with him and I . . . together . . .' _She couldn't help but to repeat these thoughts over and over as she turned her head slightly to look a Tutankhansetamun , seeing his beautifully tanned skin, glisten under the harsh rays of the sun and look perfectly in his element.

He noticed her watching him, so he let her, let her taking in his appearance. He wasn't ashamed by his looks, in fact he was told by many, even his mother, that if he so wishes any women may fall to his knees for his attention. He snorted when he heard the comment and replied with, "My attention? So if I were not taking over as pharaoh of Egypt, ruler of more lands then any kingdom, would they still fall to their knees for me?" He sighed softly to himself as he glanced at Cleo at the corner of his eyes and hoped, for the first time in his life, that she found him irresistible.

"Sire . . . the cartherage is ready." His own servant bowed his head as he addressed him, "Would it please you if I were to assist her high priestess?" He offered, in hopes that he would be praised.

Tutankhansetamun growled possessively under his breath, "No, do not lay a hand upon her person." He ordered, "I will assist her only."

The servant bowed a bit further, respecting his pharaoh's wishes, "As you wish, your highness." He backed up, moving to stand near the catherage, waiting to close the door whenever his highness and her high priestess choose to enter.

Cleo looked away when she noticed that she was staring for far too long, _'What is wrong with me? It's like all these feeling that are hidden are suddenly bubbling up out of nowhere and surfacing.' _She flinched when she felt a soft warm hand wrapping around her wrist, pulling her attention from her thoughts. She looked up, her cheeks feeling warm as she stared up into his beautiful icy blue eyes that seemed to bore into her soul.

"Cleo . . ." His soft deep voiced called out to her, "What was going into your mind that you could not hear me call you." He searched her eyes, willing the need to assume that she would lie to him.

She stared at him for a while before she even tried to form her reply, "I was . . . thinking about you . . ." She whispered truthfully, "That's what I was thinking about . . . you."

His eyes widened as he grip tightened slightly as he saw the truth seep from her eyes, _'Me . . . ?' _He slowly pulled her towards him as he looked down at her, watching those beautiful coffee brown eyes reflect his reflection, "Why?"

She suddenly looked down, staring at the little bit of space between them, "It doesn't matter why . . . shouldn't it bother you that I was thinking about you at all?" She softly asked, super aware that there were other people around them, even if other people considered them to be servants.

He moved his hand up her arm slowly, looking down to watch what his hand was doing, "If I wish to know, you won't tell me?" He rubbed his thumb over her shoulder, watching the lightness of his fingers swirl with the dark beauty of her skin, "Why must you be so secretive?" He looked up slightly to catch her eyes again, "You have always been so secretive since I have meet you 10 cycles ago," He spoke as quiet as she did, "Even now . . . when your mind is ill and you've forgotten me and everything else, you are still the same."

Cleo shivered softly, "10 cycles? . . . you mean 10 years . . . ?" Her eyes widened. _'He knew the other Cleo for that long . . . ? How can he not tell the difference between the two of us? Are we really that similar?' _She frowned slightly, "How old are you?"

He looked shocked at the question, his mind not understanding what she would want with that type of question, "Cleo . . ." He spoke, getting ready to deny her question but he took one more look into her eyes and sighed softly, "I am of 17."

She pulled her arm from him and stared at him in shock and surprise, _'What?! 17? Impossible . . . how is a 17 year the pharaoh- . . .' _She shook her head and covered her face with her hands. _'He is 17 and I'm showing interest in him . . . there has to be something wrong with me.' _

His face showed concern, reaching his arms out to trap her in his arms, leaning down to rest his cheek against the top of her head. He frowned harshly when he felt her stiffen, "Come back to me Cleo," He soothed, "Where ever you mind takes you, don't go." He tighten his hold on her until her felt her relax against his chest.

"You're 17 . . . and I'm 24 . . . 7 years apart . . ." She spoke softly, trying to convey what was going through her head but the scent of him surrounding her, kept her mind blank. She slowly reached up behind him and layed her hands there, feeling the strength of his muscles relax and tense over and over again underneath her palms.

He was slightly confused, "And?" He reached his other hand up and buried his fingers into her dreadlocks and let himself be familiar with her scent, "Are you implying that you have your affections turned towards me?" He pulled back and looked at her, "You seem to have forgotten, that my father laid with my mother when she was of 40 and he was of 32." He couldn't help but huff a small laugh, "She is now of 57."

His deep voice vibrated off of his chest and wrapped her in warmth and when he huffed his small laugh, she couldn't help but laugh softly. She slowly pulled away from him, feeling her cheeks heat up again, "Weren't we supposed to be going somewhere?" She avoided his question of her affection and looked towards the cartherage

He frowned slightly as he felt her pull away but nodded anyways, "Yes . . ." He walked Cleo towards the door and handed his hand towards her, "Please, watch your step."

She smiled slightly as she grabbed his hand, letting him help her up the catherage, "Thank you." She moved to sit near the inner wall of the catherage, looking around to take in its appearance. She never saw nothing quite like it, it's interior was covered in black silk, covered in Egyptian lettering. The seats were slightly uncomfortable but it was manageable, if you weren't sitting on it for a long period of time without rest. She turned towards Tutenstein and watched as he gracefully climbed into the cartherage, "Don't you find the seats uncomfortable?"

He raised an elegant eyebrow, "It is not similar to horse riding?" He tilted his head as the servant from outside closed the door and the cartherage began to move as the horses began to pull forward, "With time you'll begin to get used to it." He looked forward at the wall in front of them, "Tell me, Cleo . . ." He spoke her name in a more intimate way then it was intended to be, "What does your mind allow you to remember . . ." He turned towards her, "You really don't remember the late pharaoh, my mother . . . anything?"

Cleo frowned, turning her gaze from his, "No . . . nothing . . ." She frowned even more, 'Why does it feel like I'm telling the truth . . .?' She sighed to herself as she leaned more into the wall, "What do you want me to remember?"

Tutankhansetamun continued to stare at her, "I want you to remember only the good things." He spoke softly, slowly reaching his hand towards her but stopping his hand an inch away from hers. He sighed and looked away, "Many things have happened . . . maybe enough things to force you to distance yourself from me . . ." He reached with his other hand and ran it through his hair, "I honestly thought you abandoned me, your pharaoh, when you refused to meet me."

Cleo turned her head towards him and stared at his side view, "Refused to meet you?" She looked down to see that his hand was only an inch away and slowly moved hers to touch at his fingertips, "Am I the reason you've gone cold?" Her eyes widened, _'What the fuck? Where is this all coming from?'_

His jaw tightened and his body tensed, but the feeling of her fingers touching his calmed him enough to not want to shut down completely and command her to be silent, ". . . Cleo . . . this is too deep of a thing to be speaking about in the cartherage." He tried.

Cleo moved her hand on top of his, "You didn't realize it didn't you? That I was the reason you don't trust others . . ." Her breath was caught in her throat, "That you were hurting because of me?"

He slowly turned to give her his attention, "No . . ." He spoke softly, "You saved me from being my father." His eyes stared into hers. He felt shocked, _'No . . . I've loved her before this . . .' _He looked at their fingers intertwined with each other, _'And I love her even more now.' _ He tightened his grip slightly, "Even if you can not remember, you are still the same Cleo." He leaned towards her slightly, "A strong woman who burdens herself with the troubles of others, a woman who will not allow a man make her out to be weak, a woman who is . . ." He trailed off, _'Mine.' _

She breathed deeply, listening to him, _'Cleo get a grip, he isn't talking about you . . . isn't he?'_ She felt confused and flushed, _'He's talking about me . . .' _A stray thought broke through all the denial, "Who is?"

His lips moved slightly at the corners as he watched her, "Beautiful."

* * *

><p>"His highness has left in a hurry." A servant spoke softly, careful of the listening ears nearby, "But the reason for his quick departure is still unclear, master." She stood, waiting for her master's reply.<p>

"Unclear?" Her master's deep voice penetrated the silent that surrounded them, "Give me a good reason not to punish you, Amunet." He spoke calmly.

She winced as she bowed her head slightly, "It's unclear of the reason but I've heard that it was for her high priestess . . . please forgive me master." She waited for his reply again.

"Her high priestess survived?! That woman . . . is interesting to survive that blow . . . to think that she wouldn't go down without a fight . . . all for the naïve pharaoh." He chuckled deeply, "Poor lost pharaoh, he does not know that he is deeply loved by his priestess." He leaned back and sighed, "You may leave Amunet, do not disappoint me."

Amunet nodded her head quickly and walked away quickly, not looking back as she made her way down the hallway, _'If his highness finds out . . . I will not be forgiven.' _She sighed sadly to herself as she continued to walk.

He leaned against the wall and smirked softly, "Since you did not want to make this easy, I will take pleasure in tearing you and your precious pharaoh apart." He turned around and walked away, "Don't worry dear brother, I'll take what's rightfully mine . . . sooner then later."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah its a little short, more short then I'm usually used to but there a reason why. Tell me what you think so far.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Warning: Violence, death, language, sexual content, etc **

**A/N: Sorry about the lateness of this chapter, things in life got real and I almost lost track lol but I had time to write this up because I'm liking this so far.**

**Special thank you to SuperHeroAnimeGeek, for the idea of how to incorporate the Egyptian Gods in this. **

Chapter 3:

He wished that his very existence never came to be, as a child he watched his half-siblings from across the field, being dotting on by their shared father. He understood at an early age that smiling faces were just masks, masks that can make the weak trust and the strong wrapped in doubt. He hated his fathers smiling face as he looked upon his children like they themselves where tools that he could use, even after death has claimed his life.

He frowned as he sighed to himself, finding himself in a cold sweat from his nightmarish dream. He also hated himself for yearning for that very smile to be directed at him when he was just of a young boy. He pushed himself up, looking down at his bed partner for the night and sighed heavily to himself again, _'Isn't this the same thing that my father did?'Keeping so many bed partners that he may have children who turned out as illed minded as me?' _

He frowned more as the days events came into full view and he couldn't help but frown harshly, _'Why couldn't she have helped me?!' _He covered his face with his hands as he leaned over himself, sighing more into the night, _'She chose to be his only savior . . . and doomed the rest of us to forever be plagued with this suffering.' _

"Prince Akil," The women beside him purred softly at him, placing her hand on his arm to gain his attention. "Where did your mind take you?" She tilted her head in the dark, moving closer towards him.

He frowned and pulled his hands away from his face, "Do not lay your hand upon me, Bennu, and do not ever in you life utter my name from those lowly lips, unless you wish for them to be sown shut." He pulled his arm away from her, "This means nothing."

Bennu frowned harshly, sitting up completely in the bed, ". . . Your highness, I have done everything that you asked from me. I have even kneel and beg for you when her high priestess would not listen to your pleas." She moved more away from him, "And you use my affection against me-"

"Do not play the fool, Servant." He purposely stopped using her name, "You obviously knew what you were getting into when I invited you into my bed."

She gasped, obviously hurt from his words, she bit her lip until it started to bled, trying to keep herself from crying infront him, ". . . Well," She suddenly stood up, searching for her sheath dress, "It seems I have forgotten to have mentioned, my prince, that her high priestess informed me," She fussed with her sheath dress, slipping it on as she talked, "His highness is an enemy of himself, the only danger that is greater then the danger that surrounds his highness is himself." She finally stood up straight and looked at him, knowing full well that she could only see his silhouette, "When my prince decides to let himself out of the prison that he created, fly away as far as possible . . . she told me to tell his highness that."

He quickly turned his head to look at her through the dark, clearly confused by what she confessed, "What?-"

"It never occurred to me that . . . her high priestess would be correct about you . . ." Her voice continued to tremble, "That his highness would hurt this lowly servant to the point of breaking." She spoke quietly, knowing full well that he could hear her, as she walked out of his chamber.

He looked down, sighing softly as he covered his face with his hands, _'Pain never seems to stop . . .'_

* * *

><p>Cleo looked around her, spinning slightly as she stepped out of the cartherage, watching as the palace seemed to moved on its on as she continued to spin herself around, <em>'Those books really don't give this place an justices . . .' <em>As she continued to stare at the palace, she could help but stop herself from spinning and began to feel a bit lonely.

Tutankhansetamun frowned at her sudden change of emotion, "You once told me . . . that you didn't like to come here . . . that this place made you feel-"

"Lonely . . ." She finished his sentence as she turned and looked towards him, frowning, "I won't be safe here . . ." She didn't know what came over her but she was compelled to shared that with him, "This place is not-"

"Safe for me?" It was his turn to interrupt her, "So you have warned me time and time again but nothing has yet to happen, Cleo," He smiled sadly at her, "The one who was really in danger was not me, but you." He reached over and briefly touched at her cheek. He turned his head towards the palace, "With time you will begin to consider this place as your home as you recover under my watchful eyes," He grabbed her hand and began to lead her inside, "Bring her high priestess belongings . . . into my bed chamber." He ordered the servants that were standing near the cartherage, awaiting there next duty.

"Yes, sire." They all replied in unison as they began carrying out their pharaoh's order.

Her cheeks feel hot as the thought of being along with him in his chamber rang through out her mind. Her heart quickened as she tighten her grip on his hands, _'Don't let this hand go . . .'_ A fleeting thought floating to the surface of her consciousness. She shook her head, _'Stop thinking.' _She ordered herself as she turned her head from gazing at Tutankhansetamun, turning her attention towards the things around her.

Tutankhansetamun sighed softly as he gazed at Cleo from the corner if his eyes, watching her expression turn to amazement, _'She really thinks it is the first time that she has ever set foot on the royal grounds . . .' _He looked back in front of him as he guided her towards the place that would amaze her the most, _'Look at me, the pharaoh of Egypt, reduced to acting like a child again.' _

She couldn't for the life of her shake the feeling of familiarity away. It continued to freak her out as she began to recognize more the hallways and the writing of the walls. She even thought she could guess where Tutankhansetamun was actually taking her, _'To the gardens . . .'_ She couldn't help herself from staring at his strong looking back, watching as the muscles flexed and relaxed at every movement. _'He . . . looks so strong . . . but is he really?'_

His hand was warm, the one that was currently hold Cleo's and it scared him to realize that her hand fit perfectly with his. He finally stopped walking, "This place was the only place where I witnessed . . . you smile for the first time . . ." His voiced shook softly as the memory placed itself beneath his eyelids, remember how she gazed around, her eyes finally letting the light shine through them. She spun around, causing the scent of the flowers to follow her every move. As he stepped closer towards her, watching her in wonder, he caught it, that smile that forever changed his world.

She watched his face, watching as his expression became similar to the moment that they had in cartherage, filled with love and longing. _'That's not true . . . I've always smiled at you . . .' _She shook her head, "The first time?"

He pushed back the silk curtains, revealing on enormous garden, littered with different flowers of all colors and shapes, "It stared as just ones that were native to Egypt but . . ." He turned to looked at Cleo, but the rest of the words that he was going to speak faded into nothing as he stared at her.

She was . . . smiling. One of those smiles that you can't help but make, the ones that actually reaches her eyes, one of those smiles that just takes his breath away from him, leaving him breathless.

* * *

><p>"Where is my son?" Eshe looked towards her personal servant and stared at her, knowing full well that she wouldn't dare look her in the eyes, "He has not greeted me, his mother . . . has he forgotten? Or has something horrible befallen him?"<p>

Dalila bowed her head, "Her highness . . . the whereabouts of the pharaoh are not known . . ." She spoke carefully.

"Not know?!" She suddenly rose from her cushion-like chair, her eyes wide, "Why have you not informed me of this sooner?!"

Dalila continued to have her head bowed, as if she was used to Eshe sudden change of moods, "He is in the palace . . . but not in the place that he would usually be found . . ." She reworded her previous statement.

Eshe sat back down, huffing slightly, "Not in the usual place- . . . . . could he be in the gardens . . .?" She mainly spoke to herself, but none the less, wanted Dalila to respond.

Dalila tilted her head slightly as she spoke, "The gardens . . . her highness . . . I thought that lowly servants like ourselves were forbidden to enter his place of comfort . . ."

Eshe signed softly as she looked away, ". . . I may have pushed my son to the point of breaking . . . " She frowned, "I wanted his highness to out shine his siblings . . . to take his fathers place, I must have lost sight that he was silently slipping through my fingers," She laughed softly, "Her high priestess become who he needed."

Dalila's expression turned to one of complete surprised as she listened to Eshe pour her heart out, "Her highness . . . it is quite unusual to share such . . . emotion," She bowed a little more, feeling honored, "This lowly servant pleas with her highness to dispel such ideas from her highness mind," She smiled slightly to herself, "Her highness has raised an amazing son and an even better pharaoh."

Eshe smiled slightly to herself, signing slightly as she looked away to stare off in a far for corner, "Your words pleases me . . ." She smiled even more as she recalled a distant memory.

"_Mother . . ." He looked up at her, pulling at the ends of her dress to gain her attention, "Mother . . ."_

_Eshe looked down at her beautiful son, staring down as him with such loving eyes only a mother can give towards her child, "Yes, my son." She bent down towards his level, watching as her 10 year old stared back at her in wonder._

"_That women over there . . ." He pointed towards the women he was talking about._

_She looked over to where he was pointing and raised an elegant eyebrow, "Her high priestess? What about her, my son?" She reached over and rubbed at his cheek with the back of her hand lovingly, "Does she displeases you? Shall I ask the pharaoh to deal with her?"_

_He shook his head, his black short curls bouncing slightly at the movement, "I want her as my wife." He declared with such unbelievable cuteness as he slightly tripped on his words._

_Eshe looked at him with such shook, her eyes widened completely, ". . . My son . . . . but you are of 10 . . . . you can not be tied to another without common sense." She laughed slightly as she reasoned._

_He frowned harshly, looking insulted by someone who was supposed to encourage his ideas without question, "You are treating me like a fool, mother."_

_Eshe suddenly stopped laughing as she stared at her son again, "But you can not be serious . . . ." She shook her head and stood up, grabbing his little hand, pulling him along side her as she walked out of her high priestess's temple, "We are departing form this place, my son, you will not marry her!" She frowned even more as the guards around them looked at each other in confusion, "I will never accept the union between the two of you . . ."_

_Her heart stopped when he began pulling against her grip, struggling against her, "Mother, you can't not stop me! Give me a reason that you would hurt me so with such words!"_

_She frowned more, never in her life has she had the urge to smack her child until he submitted to her will until this moment, "You will be pharaoh of Egypt!" She suddenly stopped walking and looked towards him, "Love will be a waste of time-" As soon as those words tumbled from her mouth she regretted them._

_Tears fell from those beautiful icy eyes as he stared up at his mother in shock and disbelief. He looked as if he didn't know what to say, like he wanted to fight but didn't know how. All he did was pull his hand away from her loosened grip and stared down at the ground, letting his tears gracefully roll down his cheeks and shatter against the floor._

_She hadn't meant to speak those words in anger, no, she hadn't meant to say those words at all. She bent down again and looked at him, reaching over and cupping his cheek, forcing him to look at her. She felt her heart squeeze at the look he gave her, "My son-"_

"_Love will be a waste of time . . . ?" He looked her in the eyes, "When will the day come when love will finally not be a waste of time . . . as pharaoh?" He pulled away from her slightly, turning around and walking towards the cartherage, letting the servants help him inside._

_Her heart shattered, realizing that she was the cause of the pain that was he had etched onto his face. She slowly stood up, turning her attention towards her high priestess, gasping softly as she found her looking straight at her with an unread able expression. Eshe frowned harshly as she looked back at her, founding it easier to blame her for the hurt she caused her son and herself._

_Her high priestess continued to stare at her, "Do not get in your son's way, her highness," Her blank expression scared Eshe into stepping back slightly, "He will be a great man." Eshe confused the concerned in her eyes for contempt and huffed rudely at her._

"_Don't tell me how to raise my child! I will never accept you and my son together . . . never in this life time or the next." She growled as she turned and walked back towards the cartherage, climbing in after her son._

_Her high priestess watched as she left in confusion, standing in the middle of her temple. Eshe watched her until she could no longer see her figure in the distance._

Eshe sighed softly, "Misfortune followed that year, he no longer smiles as he used to . . . the pharaoh lost interest in me . . ." She covered her face with her hands as she continued to talk to herself, before she looked towards Dalila again, frowning, "Where is my son? He has not greeted me, his mother . . . has he forgotten? Or has something horrible befallen him?"

Dalila signed inwardly, bowing, "Her highness . . . the whereabouts of the pharaoh are not known . . ." Repeating herself carefully.

"Not know?!" She suddenly rose from her cushion-like chair again, her eyes widened, "Why have you not informed me of this sooner?!"

Dalila frowned slightly to herself, "Her highness . . . must request a visit from the royal doctor . . . you have forgotten again . . ."

Eshe tilled her head slightly as she looked away in shame, "Again? . . . It seems to be worst as time progress . . ." She shook her head slightly, feeling an on coming headache, "Her high priestess has not forgiven me for my ignorance . . ." She held her head, "My punishment is more painful then physical pain . . . not being able to remember my sons face will be the death of me Dalila . . . how will I survive when such a day arrives?"

Dalila heart lurched in sadness for her highness, feeling helpless to relieve her pain, "Ask for her forgiveness, her highness, 7 cycles of pain is punishment enough." She smiled as the thought that there might be a way to relieve her pain, "I am certain that her high priestess is within the palace walls with his highness."

Eshe pulled her hands away from her head nodding slightly as she leaned back into her seat, "Let us hope that she is forgiving."

* * *

><p>He looked at her, "Does this place give your mind peace?"<p>

Cleo smiled softly up at him, "Of course this place gives me peace my prince-" Her eyes widened as she wondered those words came bubbling up from. She laughed it off, hoping that he didn't hear at thing, "This place . . . felt like home . . .but . . ." She stepped into his space, wrapping her arms around his arm, holding him close as she felt some kind of dark shadow wash over her, "I don't like it now . . ."

He nodded softly, leaning into her, "Yes . . . of course you can fell it here . . ." He frowned slightly to himself, "I should of known that you would still be able to sense things around you . . ."

Cleo closed her eyes and flashes of blood and screams sparked around her mind like quick flashes, she shuddered and whimpered softly as she buried herself under his chin, moving her arms from his arm toward wrapping around his neck. She felt cold and vulnerable.

He hated himself at the moment, he should of known that she would be able to sense the death around her, "You can feel it . . . ?" He wrapped his arms around her, pleased that she stopped shaking, "My father died in here . . . no one knows what the late pharaoh was doing here but he looked as if he died a horrible death." He pulled her more against him as he pulled her out of the gardens, "But he . . . . tainted this place . . . with all sorts of things . . ." He sighed as if he was talking about someone he cared less about, he rubbed at her back softly, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect this place for you . . ."

Cleo looked up at him, tilting her head softly, " . . . Didn't you love him?"

He raised an eye brow, "My father? No." He didn't even hesitate to answer. He frowned slightly as he looked at her expression, "Why do you always ask the same questions?" He chuckled, "My father was not a loving man . . . for him, love was a waste of time . . ." His frown deepened.

Cleo cupped his cheek softly, "But-"

"Love is strength?" He leaned into her touch, "So you have informed me . . . I understand . . . I really do . . ."

Cleo felt her body tingle with the warmest sensation as she stared into this unusual eyes. She couldn't deny what her body was telling, and she couldn't hide from what her heart was screaming at her. She didn't know how this happened but somewhere deep inside her, this burning love for him consumes her. _'Wait . . . am I really the Cleo he loves? Is this the world I belong to?' _She groaned softly as she leaned her head against his shoulder, _'I'm so confused . . .'_

**A/N: Hey everyone, thanks for not giving up on me and my crazy slow updates. So tell me what you think. And a big thank you to** **SuperHeroAnimeGeek.**


End file.
